tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Leatherhead (relationships)
All Of The Turtles: '''The turtles rescued Leatherhead when he was being chased by the Kraang. At first they, excluding Mikey, were wary about him because of his temper and size, but none the less, they see him as a valuable ally. Leatherhead sees them all as his only true friends that he can trust and slowly starts opening up to them. '''Friends Donatello: 'Donnie has neutral feelings about Leatherhead. While he see's him as a valuable ally, Donnie's very terrified of Leatherhead; mostly because there's a running gag where whenever Leatherhead looses control, he grabs Donnie by the face and shakes him like a rag doll. Leatherhead has regretted this action though and he see's Donnie as a good friend like he does all the Turtles. 'Michelangelo: Out of ''all ''the turtles,Leatherhead and Michelangelo have the closet friendship. Mikey was the first out of all his brothers to be willing to rescue Leatherhead from the Kraang. Despite his brothers' fears and warning that it wouldn't be a good idea, considering the mutant alligator had a temper, Mikey managed to convince them to bring him back to the lair. While the other turtles went to look for the power cell, Mikey took the time to befriend Leatherhead. Leatherhead really opened up to Michelangelo and really liked how he gave him his name and his Pizza Noddle Soup. Mikey went after Leatherhead when he went on a rampage and attacked his family, when Donnie showed the power cell to Leatherhead. When the Kraang attacked, Leatherhead handed the power cell to Mikey and his brothers and fought the Kraang so they could escape, because since the youngest turtle trusted him, he decided to trust him. Mikey is the only one of the Turtles who can calm down Leatherhead when he goes berserk. In TCRI, Leatherhead participated in helping the Turtles, where he sacrificed himself so the Turtles could escape. Mikey was the saddest of them all to see his friend go. The bond that the two formed helped Leatherhead learn to trust people and made him want to defeat the Kraang even more. Venus: '''Leatherhead met her when she was '''6 years old, her older brothers went to the surface on patrol and Splinter and Vee deiced to take a walk through the sewers. When they was walking through the sewers a huge explosion, the ground beneath Vee gaveway and then Splinter manged grabbed Vee's hand but she couldn't hold on much longer to her father's hand her hand slip out of his and fell into the hole, after that she was unconscious when she hit her head. Leatherhead found and tooked her back to his home to nurse her back to health. Enemies The Kraang: Leatherhead has an endless amount of hatred for the Kraang for all the things they done to him. While they did take him in when he was a baby, they subjected him to several experiments which continuously haunt and torture Leatherhead to this day. Even hearing the word "Kraang" makes him go insane. The abuse he suffered from them caused him to go into uncontrollable rages especially when he has nightmares. He's determined to destroy them once and for all.Category:Relationships